


Jean: Never Alone

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [38]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Snow/MM or Jean, never alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean: Never Alone

_From the moment he opened her eyes, she was never alone._

_A mentor, a team, a family. He took what Annie gave, all the space._


End file.
